world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome Dokuro
Chrome Dokuro, her original name being Nagi, is the unofficial tenth generation Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. She originally serves as Mukuro's vessel and connection to the world outside the Vendicare Prison; in Galaxy World War, they now fight together as two separate entities due to Cure's power. Statistics *'Name': Chrome Dokuro, 10th Vongola Mist Guardian, Nagi *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': December 5 *'Classification': Human, Illusionist *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 152 cm (4'12") *'Weight': 41 kg (90 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Violet *'Hair Color': Purple *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Mist Flame (Construction), Illusion Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Trident, Box Weapon: Gufo di Nebbia *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Illusion (Real Illusion, Mist Curtain), Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens *'Voice Actor': Maaya Uchida Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Small Town level, possibly higher. Unknown with Mukurou and Cambio Forma *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, possibly higher. Unknown with Mukurou *'Durability': At least Small Town level, possibly higher. Unknown with Mukurou *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Trident, Several Hundreds of Meters with Illusions *'Intelligence': Above Average Appearance Chrome is a short, slim, and rather petite girl. She is often described as a cute and sweet girl, as commented by Mukuro, Belphegor, and Julie, or when she transfers to Namimori Middle School and attracts the attention of many of her male classmates. She has short, pineapple-shaped, purple hair and violet eyes. Her right eye is covered with a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull (髑髏, Dokuro) after being injured in a car crash. She is mostly seen wearing the green Kokuyo Middle School uniform like the rest of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang. She has also been seen wearing the Simon uniform or Namimori uniform. With whatever she wears, she was usually seen with her bag, in which she stores her Trident. Personality Due to her once anti-social life as Nagi, she has difficulty opening up to others, except to Mukuro. Because she is used to being neglected and treated poorly, actions where someone is kind and caring to her makes her very confused and shy, such as when she avoided Kyoko and Haru who were being friendly to her. Bianchi noted this that while being kind was natural to Kyoko and Haru, to Chrome, it was completely new and alien to her. Because of her timid nature, she never talks nor fights back if someone badmouths or even hurt her, and merely accepted it calmly, such as when Ken or M.M. mocks her or slaps her. This made some people can't be honest with her or think of her as pitiful, though this didn't stop them from showing concern for her every now and then. She also lacked confidence and used to tend on Mukuro for help, despite her own desire to become stronger. Her lack of self-esteem and her dependency on Mukuro consequently hindered her growth. However, as the story progress, she becomes determined to become stronger and independent to help the people who are dear to her with her own power. History Main Skills and Equipment Trident: Chrome uses a Trident similar to Mukuro's. The Trident can fit into a small bag by retracting the poles of the Trident and the handle. Mukuro constructed the trident for her using his illusions. Later, she is able to construct her own Trident that differs from Mukuro's with only a single spike. Mist Flame: The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. *'Construction': The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. Illusion: Like Mukuro, she uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. *'Real Illusion': Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. *'Mist Curtain': A technique used by Chrome. It creates a Mist Barrier that surrounds and traps anyone within it, forcing its captives to stay within the barrier's boundaries. Box Weapon: Gufo di Nebbia (Mist Owl): Named Mukurou. The Mist Flames it releases from its wings enhance Mukuro's and Chrome's illusionary abilities. *'Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens': A weapon initially used by the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. The Vongola Mist Owl transforms into a set of three Lenses with wings on each lens. These Lenses enable the user to see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks. It also grants Chrome the additional ability to see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy. Relationships *Chrome's Parents *Mukuro Rokudo *Ken Joshima & Chikusa Kakimoto *M.M. *Flan *Tsunayoshi Sawada *I-Pin, Kyoko Sasagawa, & Haru Miura Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Illusionist Category:Mist Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters